


Just some random Frerard fluff

by guns_4_hands



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guns_4_hands/pseuds/guns_4_hands
Summary: Gerard makes a fort. Frank joins him. I suck at summaries.





	Just some random Frerard fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I've published, so it might suck. I don't know.

Gerard Way was a strange man with some strange hobbies. Some of his hobbies could be described as childish, but he didn't mind. One particular hobby of his was building forts. That is how he spent many of his days. His boyfriend, Frank Iero, didn't mind. His strange hobbies are what he fell in love with.  
Today was one of those days. Gerard was sitting in his living room surrounded by blankets of various size and color. He immediately got to work. He pulled in chairs from his kitchen to rest the blankets upon. Within twenty minutes, his fort was complete. He sighed in contentment and sat inside. He went to his kitchen to retrieve some refreshments for his fort. After all, building blanket forts is tiring. He sat down right in the middle of his beautifully built fort and ate a few apple slices before he heard a door being opened.  
"Gee, I'm home. People were bitchier today than usual. It-Gee? Where are you?" Frank questioned.  
"Look in the living room," Gerard replied with a giggle.  
Frank then crawled into the fort. He saw Gerard's pile of snacks and stole some. Gerard immediately smacked his hand away.  
"You didn't even ask," Gerard chastised.  
"Sorry. May I please steal your snacks?" Frank asked in a joking manner.  
"If you're going to be rude, you can leave the fort," Gerard replied.  
"Never," Frank replied. He then leant over to Gerard and hugged him tightly. Gerard hugged back of course.  
"So what happened at work?" Gerard asked.  
"This one lady was complaining that we didn't have the shirt that she wanted in her size, so instead of ordering it online, she decided to complain to me," Frank complained. Frank worked at a clothing store, so this complaint was heard often. He was getting sick of it.  
"Don't sweat it. People suck. Tomorrow will be better," Gerard assured.  
"I hope so," Frank agreed.  
After that, the two fell into a comfortable silence. They occasionally ate an apple slice, but were mostly just cuddling together under under Gerard's fort. Frank then checked his phone to see the time.  
"It's almost 10:00. Do you want to head to bed?" he asked quietly, as if to not disturb the peace.  
"Sure," he responded, "but we'll have to take the fort down. The blankets are from our bed."  
Frank just smiled in response to Gerard's silly antics. They both slowly crawled out of the fort. Gerard took off the blankets and returned them to their bed while Frank put the chairs back. When Frank finally walked to their room, he saw Gerard already half asleep on his side of the bed. He smiled slightly at his beautiful boyfriend. He then crawled onto the bed, and Gerard immediately snuggled up to him.  
"Goodnight, Frank. I love you." Gerard whispered.  
"Goodnight, Gee. I love you too," he said. With that, they both fell into a deep sleep 

The next morning they were awoken by Frank's obnoxious alarm. Frank groaned and turned it off. He then slowly sat up. He really didn't want to go to work today, but he had to. He was saving up for something. An engagement ring is not cheap. Frank wanted nothing but the best for Gerard. That means he would have to do as much work as he could. It may be difficult, but Gerard deserves it. He had been slaving over his schoolwork. He would soon graduate from art school. Then, they could start a family and maybe even adopt a few dogs. Frank tried to get ready quickly so that he could have some time to be with Gerard before he would be stuck with assholes.  
"You're done already?" Gerard asked.  
"Yeah," Frank replied, " I wanted to hang out with you."  
And that's exactly what they did. They cuddled together. Gerard laid his head on Frank's shoulder and listened to him breathe. To anyone else, that might sound creepy, but Gerard didn't care. They only moved when Frank's alarm sounded again. Now it was time for Frank to leave. He kissed Gerard slowly as a goodbye.  
"I love you," he said quietly.  
And to that Gerard responded with,"I love you too."  
Finally, Frank pulled away from Gerard and left. He was going to get enough money for a ring. Maybe not today, but it will happen. Frank will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did it suck? Should I keep writing stuff? I don't know. I think it was too short, but I don't know.


End file.
